Bank Engagement
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Everyone Lives!AU. Regulus Black had it all planned out when the day began. He'd go to the bank and get his father's wedding ring and use said ring to propose to his boyfriend Barty. But then everything goes awry when Barty doesn't want to acompany Regulus to the bank. Will Regulus get his romantic proposal or not? Written for Amber.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Build-A-Bear, Wacky Wandmakers, Coconut Smash, Mythology assignment, and Seasonal Days of the Year on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All. Also for Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition. Also for Drabble Game Challenge Forum.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Baby Nippet: Straw (genre) Family**

**Build-A-Bear - Fluff your bear and sew it up (trope) Everyone Lives**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Pine (restrictions) Purebloods only, and Knealze Whisker core (character) Regulus Black**

**Coconut Smash - Coconut 9 (character) Barty Crouch**

**Mythology assignment - Task 11 (prompt) Write a fic with the setting of a bank.**

**Seasonal Days of the Year - October 3rd: National Boyfriends Day (prompt) Write a slash pairing**

**Bingo - 4E Change, Word count is 1,284 words**

**Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition - Potters (genre) family**

**Drabble Game Challenge - For Amber Regulus/Barty (trope) Everyone Lives**

**Warning for OOCness, and mentions of fade to black. Word count is 1,284 words. I hope you all enjoy Bank Engagement.**

Regulus looked back at his boyfriend of five years Barty Crouch Jr., who was trailing behind Regulus arms folded angrily over his chest, with a sigh. He wished he could tell Barty why they were going to Gringotts without giving away the secret. If he could he would have willingly told the angry man shuffling behind him what he was planning. But he couldn't.

"Why are we going to Gringotts again, Reg?" Barty sighed in frustration. He wanted to take Regulus somewhere more fun than a stupid bank. After all they were lucky they were killed in the war that had just ended recently. Or worse. Sent to Azkaban prison. Barty had found himself very lucky that Regulus had spoke up for him when he did. Because he was pretty sure without Regulus he was heading to Azkaban or the Dementor's kiss.

"I will explain in a minute, Barty," Regulus sighed frustration clearly coloring his voice. "I wish you would not be so angry about this trip, my love."

"I wish you would let me take you somewhere fun, my love," Barty said, voice full of pleading and need to escape having to enter the bank.

"I just need a minute here at the bank, Barty. Trust you me. You won't regret allowing me this moment." Regulus smiled reassuringly at Barty. He turned and slowed to a stop taking Barty's hands. "I wouldn't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with. You know that?"

Barty nodded. "I know."

Regulus smiled and turned towards the great doors of the goblin run bank. Here was the place where his future began. Here was the one item he yearned to get the most from his parents vault. Sirius had given him permission to give it Barty, after all, and Regulus couldn't wait.

"After you," Regulus said holding the door open for the love of his life. The one man he couldn't imagine living without.

Barty walked past Regulus muttering about wanting to get out of there as quick as they could.

Sighing Regulus followed Barty into the atrium of the bank where the goblin tellers all sat at their work. Some measuring out jewels, while others worked the wizarding bank.

"Can I help you?" a snide voice called out from the group of tellers at the bank. "We don't have all day."

"Yes," Regulus said with a smile for Barty as he stepped forward, towards the goblin. "I am Regulus Black. I have come with permission to get something out of the Black family vaults. Something very important."

"Right this way, Mr. Black," the goblin said disdain for him dripping off his voice. "Your friend will have to stay here. Only Black family members are allowed into that particular vault."

Turning to Barty with a hopeful smile Regulus shrugged. "I'll be right back, babe," he called back as the goblin led him over to the trolley that would take them to the banks.

Regulus, wouldn't admit this willingly, but he used to love riding the trolleys of Gringott when he was younger. It was like an adventure. It was like flying. But whenever he would admit that he enjoyed the ride he'd get looked at like he was crazed by his parents.

"I'm here to get my father's wedding ring," Regulus said excitement coloring his voice. "I'm going to propose to the man I'm here with tonight. Hopefully he says yes. Do you think he'll say yes?"

The goblin looked up at Regulus taking in the younger man's rant about proposing and rings. What did it matter what a goblin thought to Regulus Black, of all people?

"I'm sure if he loves you as much as you love him he will say yes, sir," the goblin said as they rode along the tracks to the Black family vault.

"Something romantic," Regulus murmured excitement still coloring his voice. "Maybe I'll Barty to his favorite restaurant. Or do you think that I should cook him a romantic meal, Garnook?"

"I am but a simple goblin what would I know of the affairs of wizards," the goblin sighed knowing this man wouldn't stop talking. "But if you do wish my opinion, I would say that you do what feels right in your gut. It worked for me."

"Do what I feel is right in my gut?" Regulus asked as the trolley started to slow to a stop in front of his parents vault. "Thank you."

Garnook, the goblin, got out of the trolley first making his way over to the vault in question. Opening the vaults for Regulus he stepped back cautiously. After all, Regulus Black had at one point been a devoted Death Eater.

Regulus walked into the vault that once held so much treasure in his mind. There was only one treasure he wanted from the vault, and he could see them glittering on the velvet cushion they were laid on when they were put here. Walking over and lifting the rings cautiously from the pedestal they were set on Regulus left the vault.

He'd gotten what he'd come to the bank to get. He'd gotten the rings that would hopefully represent his and Barty's love for the rest of their lives.

The ride back to the surface was quiet as Regulus prepared himself for what was about to happen. He'd go home and change his clothes. Then they'd go out to Barty's favorite restaurant and then a movie. Maybe Regulus would even rent out a hotel room and they'd have a romantic night out after he proposed to his Barty.

Barty met him at the teller bench look disgruntled about having to wait up here for Regulus. Folding his arms over his chest Barty looked every bit the disgruntled spoiled child he was acting right now.

"Can we go, Reg?" Barty asked desperation filling his voice. The day was running down and he had thought they were going to do something fun while in Diagon Alley.

Regulus sighed yet again and nodded. He hoped that Regulus would appreciate why they'd come here when he saw the ring.

"Why did we even come here? We could be in bed right now having fun but instead we're standing here in a stupid bank. For what?"

Regulus felt a cold anger take over him. Barty had never acted like this before with him. "I told you…."

"No. I want to know now, Reg. Why are we even here?"

Regulus held out the velvet box he'd put the rings in. His father's rings. "This is why we're here, Barty?" He open the velvet box to show the ornate emerald rings. He took the one he'd chosen for Barty out of the box getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Bartemius Crouch Jr.?"

The shocked look on Barty's face as he watched Regulus take his hand made a smile cross the black haired man's face. Then Barty nodded excitedly allowing Regulus to put the ring on his ring finger.

"Yes," Barty said finally finding his voice. "I will marry you." After another moment of silence and looking at the emerald sitting on his finger. "I wasn't expecting this when we left the house earlier this morning."

"I was hoping to do something more romantic," Regulus explained. "But someone wanted to know why we were at the bank today."

A knowing smile crossed Barty's face as he looked back down Diagon Alley. "I don't know about romantic but we could spend the rest of the night together doing what I was hoping to." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's a deal, soon to be Mr. Black," Regulus said allowing himself to be pulled back towards Diagon Alley and night he'd never forget.

**I hope you all enjoyed Bank Engagement as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also feel free to leave me a request on Drabble Game Challenge Forum if you want. **


End file.
